mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Benwellzs28/How's everyone doing? + Progress update on my SM64 hacks
Hey guys. TheCrazinessCat here with a blog. Just wanted to know how everyone in this wikia is doing, as it's been almost a month since I contributed here. This is because of personal issues, as well as losing interest in SM64 hacks and losing interest in editing on Wikia recently. Plus, when I played SM64 hacks, I had an Xbox controller to make the controls better. Unfortunately, the controller broke a month or two ago. You may ask "Why not just use the keyboard?". Well the keyboard is a bit fiddly for a game like SM64, plus running around in circles fluently is difficult, which is a problem when I decide to do a 100-coin run in a course in my SM64 Hard Mode hack, where I have to go around in circles to get coins from enemies like the Mr. I or Mr. Blizzard. Speaking of SM64 Hard Mode, time for a progress update for my SM64 hacks. Super Mario 64: Hard Mode Progress By around the end of June or the beginning of July, the only two levels I needed to edit were Wing Mario over the Rainbow and Bowser in the Sky. Now that it's the middle of November... I still haven't started editing those two levels. For a while, since July, I lost the motivation in making SM64 hacks. Right now, I want to get back into making SM64 hacks, but I want to fix all of the personal issues I have right now. If I manage to fix the personal issues ASAP, hopefully I'll be back making this hack in December and release it in late 2016 or early 2017. I do want to get into making this hack again, but I want to also do a bunch of other things at once whilst having loads of homework and what not. We will see what happens. Super Mario 64: The Lost Staricles Progress If you don't know what this hack is, SM64: The Lost Staricles is a hack with the original SM64 levels reordered and redesigned. I have been working on this hack a bit in the beginning of July, and I mostly completed the first course. Since then, I haven't worked on it. The reasons for this are pretty much the same reasons I stated before. Hopefully I can work on this hack a bit more next year. I have prelims in January and exams in May next year, though, so the beginning of the year may be rusty. Super Mario 64: Mystery Chronicles Progress I have been planning on making this hack for a long time, and this hack is going to be a big one. Unlike with SM64: Hard Mode or SM64: The Lost Chronicles, SM64: Mystery Chronicles will have brand new original levels and different hub worlds. My plans are that after I release SM64: Hard Mode and SM64: The Lost Staricles, I'll start working on this hack. I reckon that this will happen sometime in 2017 or even 2018, depending on how my life goes. This hack will take a long time to make. 25+ original, challenging levels (though not extreme) with detail, varied length (some big and some small), brand new hub worlds to make, an in-depth plot to think of, a creative soundtrack to make, original graphics that are possibly unseen in any Mario games before, etc. When I start making this in 2017 or 2018, this hack will take months to make. Heck, it could possibly not even be released until about 2020. But still, I want to try. I've been wanting to make an original SM64 hack for ages, and I'll try not to give up here. We will see how things go. At the moment, even though I haven't started making this yet, I do have an idea for the level design for most of the levels. Basically, it starts off simple then gets a lot more difficult towards the end. So yeah. That's all I can say for now. Final Words To be honest, I don't think I will edit on the wiki nearly as much as I did earlier this year, but I'll edit when I have the chance or if I feel like it. Again, we'll see how life goes. So yeah, that's all I have to say. This is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts Category:Candidates for deletion